


Electric Eyes

by Leechee33



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Electricity, M/M, Oral Sex, Thundergod cometh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechee33/pseuds/Leechee33
Summary: How will Raiden treat a heinous criminal who has been left under his watchful eyes? Sure, he can try to lecture him on his wrongdoings, but maybe he’ll break and end up trying to fuck some sense into him instead.
Relationships: Raiden/Kano
Kudos: 27





	Electric Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t pair Kano with anyone seriously, yuck.. but the dynamic between Raiden and him interests me. I’ve tried to keep them as in character as possible (save for Raiden fucking Kano) I want to do a second part with Dark Raiden also, so I’ll tack it on to this work.
> 
> What’s down there? Consensual sex, light electrocution, thundergod getting his rocks off.
> 
> Constructive criticism is chill. Enjoy? Thanks for reading.

“On your knees.” Raiden said, running a hand down to palm the tented front of his pants. He was surprised by the sound of his voice. He took a hard breath in, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth. A distraction... his hand was pushed away, replaced by a harder pressure. He had asked for patience and received only a situation he was silently cursing himself for.

The voices still bounced around in his mind. He had been assured it would be an arraignment that would be over as soon as possible. He had agreed to it. He had assured himself it was the best to the alternatives offered by Sonya Blade.

He opened his eyes, avoiding the gaze that glared up at him. He pulled down the front of his pants, grimacing at the chuckle from Kano. He tried not to notice how eagerly he reached for him. “Damn...”  
Kano said with another laugh, tilting his head to the side. He moved his hand slowly. A hard grip. He repeated himself again. “Could take out an eye with this...”

Raiden frowned, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. His breathing picked up, in and out through his nose. He kept his mouth shut, ignoring the words coming from Kano.

The composure that had left him earlier. What led him to this, pants now being roughly pulled down... he was wound too tightly. He had noticed the building stress over the years. His meditation, his attempts to keep himself centered... all not able to dissolve that stress. A comment, words he could not remember now... making him break.

Raiden let out a sigh, his shoulders growing supple as Kano licked up and down his shaft. He set his hand on the back of Kano's head, holding himself at the base with his other. The movement was easily understood. Kano looked up at him, lips wet with saliva. “Open your mouth.”

Kano smirked, letting his mouth hang open lazily. A single grunt leaving him when Raiden plunged himself in.

Raiden kept him in place. He tried to fight back the sounds, biting down on his lips. A muffled moan left him despite how hard he tried. Kano stared up at him. His eyes stayed on Raiden's face as he sucked and swirled his tongue against Raiden's shaft. A choked out sound, Kano's eyes snapped shut when Raiden rolled his hips. Raiden sighed, his mouth hanging open as he slowly fucked Kano's mouth. He no longer wanted to avoid his gaze. He burned hotter at the sight of Kano's lips pulled tight around his shaft. At the spit that dribbled from his mouth, at the single tear that rolled down the side of his face. He exhaled and pulled back, thrusting deeply and pushing Kano further down on himself. Kano's face grew redder, throat bulging, a wetter sound forced out of him as he choked on Raiden's dick. He quickly grasped onto Raiden's bare thighs, digging his nails hard into the skin.

The warmth and pressure, Raiden set both of his hands on the sides of Kano's head, keeping him in place a moment longer. He relaxed his hold on Kano, letting him pull back and regain his breath. Kano hacked out a stream of curses. He wiped at his mouth, a long trail of saliva falling to his chest.

Raiden stared down at Kano, eyes moving down to his crotch, noticing the darkening spot of wetness on his jeans. He clenched his jaw and looked around them, the temple thankfully empty for the monks pilgrimage. Rain hit the ground beyond the alcove they were in, Raiden focused on the drops as Kano muttered on the ground, moving to unzip his jeans. He focused down and stared at the painful stiffness of his swollen dick, the saliva still warm on his skin. Kano whistled at Raiden as he laid back down on the hard ground. He stroked himself, a grin on his lips as Raiden knelt down.

Raiden reached out and paused, second guessing himself. Their eyes met. Anger in Raiden's gut, he scoffed at the smugness growing in Kano's eyes. He snuck a hand beneath Kano's, squeezing tightly at the base of him. A pained grunt left Kano yet the smirk on his face remained. Raiden squeezed again, tensing his lips at the moan that left Kano's lips, at the words of praise that sullied the air. Kano snapped his hips up, thrusting into Raiden's grip. Raiden pulled his eyes away from Kano's face, instead staring down at the leaking head of Kano's dick in his hand, slicking each stroke. He let his grasp fall and moved to stand up. He stepped out of his pants, setting them aside along with his hat. Kano groaned, a complaint about the cold air barely registering to Raiden as he moved to pull down his jeans.

Raiden watched him silently, his head empty and his stomach hot. He knelt down beside Kano again. He teased the head of his dick with a thumb and then rubbed the precum along his shaft, tipping his head back with a moan. Kano stared at him, the smirk on his face falling ever so slightly. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side before raising a cupped hand to his mouth and spitting into his palm. Raiden grimaced, wrinkles along the side of his mouth growing. Kano caught his reaction, coughing out a laugh “What else we got? Unless you've changed your mind... which I don't think you have...” He said, motioning to Raiden's stiff and flushed dick with his eyes.

“If you could speak less...” Raiden said as he grasped himself again, pumping his hand up and down as he watched Kano prepare himself. His cheeks burned hot, wishing the sight went unnoticed. Kano hooked a leg up, circling around himself, easing the puckered ring of muscle into relaxation.

“Speak less... we'll see about that...” Kano responded with a scoff, his grin mocking.

Raiden dropped his gaze and moved his hands. He dug his fingers into the skin of Kano's thighs and dipped his head down, sealing his lips over the dark head of Kano's cock. He sucked hard, flicking his tongue against the head, Kano shouting out beneath him and squirming, trying to thrust up in the awkward position he was in. Raiden pulled back, swallowing down the taste of Kano, the smell of him still in his nose. “Son of a bitch...” Kano dropped his leg and laid back, loose. He shut his eye and laughed.

“Are you ready?” Raiden shifted closer, ignoring the hard ground against his bare knees. He swallowed down his words, feeling them sour in his stomach.

A grunt from Kano had Raiden shaking his head. He repeated his words, pushing Kano's thighs apart. He grasped himself and ran the head of his dick against Kano's taint, dropping down further to push against the wet heat of his entrance, rough hair brushing against his skin. Kano tensed up beneath him, eye opening. “Almost... why don't you take this off...” he said with a grunt, reaching for the front of Raiden's shirt and pulling harshly. Raiden frowned, pushing Kano's hand away, ignoring the chuckle that dug under his skin.

“Did you not mention it was cold...” Raiden responded, working on keeping his voice emotionless.

“We can keep each other warm...” Kano shrugged, scratching at his chin, eye shutting again as Raiden moved his fingers to press into his hole.

Raiden ignored his words. He pushed his middle finger against the rim of muscle, feeling it twitch beneath his touch. Loose enough to slip in. He pushed in further, Kano stroking himself in earnest as he did so. He shut his eyes tightly and pushed in another finger. He spread them, Kano hissing through his teeth as he pulled out and pushed back in. “Are you gonna fuck me with your eyes closed too?” Kano stared up at Raiden, licking his lips as Raiden pulled his fingers out completely.

“Turn around.”

Kano chuckled and reached for his jeans, bunching them up and setting them on the ground. He kneeled on them and worked on his dick slowly, reaching down to fondle his balls. “Least I get a nice view...”

Raiden set his hands on his waist, gripping hard, reconsidering when Kano pushed into him and rested his back against his chest. “How about a kiss?” He said, tipping his head back and sneering up at Raiden. Raiden avoided his eyes, staring out ahead of them at the still falling rain. He set his hands on Kano's shoulders and pushed down. “Can't blame a guy for asking...” Kano leaned forward, setting his hands on the ground. He pushed his hips back into Raiden, turning his head back to catch his response.

Raiden breathed slowly, taking in the sight directly in front of him. He felt his heart beat too fast, his stiff dick pulsating hot. He set a hand on the side of Kano's hip, using his other to grasp himself and guide himself in. The head of his dick pushed against Kano's hole, a quivering heat that he had to fight against burying himself into. Kano groaned, moving a hand down to tightly grasp himself, squeezing and twisting as his mouth hung open. Raiden stared down. He watched the muscles in Kano's back tense and move as he slowly pushed himself inside. He moved his hips as slowly as he could manage. He bit back a moan, the rim of muscle eagerly squeezing tightly around his shaft. He stopped for a minute, veins along his shaft twitching. He set both hands on Kano's hips and anchored himself. He moved in deeper. Kano's insides warm and tight around him. Another moan pushed out of him when Kano moved his hips back, pushing him in deeper. Raiden pulled back, watching the ring of muscle pull with his shaft, Kano gritting his teeth and letting out a low moan. Raiden stopped, breath now leaving his mouth hard. His mind fogged by pleasure. Stress dissolving. He gritted his teeth and snapped his hips forward. Buried to the base, Kano shouted beneath him, both hands on the ground.

Raiden kept his pace even, slamming into Kano hard with each thrust, rolling his hips upwards with each push in. He found himself relishing the sounds that left Kano. He found himself content with how his moans and shouted out curses overwhelmed his own sounds that were now constantly pouring from his mouth. 

Raiden moved his hands and gripped hard onto Kano's shoulders. He pulled him back, making his back arch further, keeping himself buried as he adjusted his thrusts. Kano moaned, his dick bobbing up and down between his legs from the force pushed into him.

Raiden moved his hands again, wrapping them around Kano's throat. A shouted out curse. Kano licked his lips and urged him to squeeze tighter. He did so, middle fingers pulling the corners of his lips as he squeezed his hands. A tension built inside of Raiden, heavy and coursing throughout his body. He dropped his hands, caging his arms around Kano's chest and pulling him against his body. Kano shouted out, hands gripping around Raiden's arms. He raked his nails across his skin, leaving marks and making Raiden snap his hips harder. Raiden plunged himself as deeply as he could, as fast as he could... feeling himself reach the edge of release. He held Kano tightly against himself. He lost himself as Kano rolled his head back... he brought his mouth down and bit the exposed flesh of Kano's neck. His arms and legs on fire, his core electric. He moved a hand and clamped around Kano's dick, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

Kano grasped at Raiden's hand and clenched tightly around him. He came without a sound, semen oozing over Raiden's hand. Raiden held him in place for a moment, still stroking him, feeling Kano go rigid and stiff against him. The insides of him twitching and clenching down hard around his dick, Raiden thrust into that tensing heat before feeling himself tumble. Every muscle tensed. His jaw clenched tightly as he managed to plant himself firmly inside of Kano one last time. Raiden released himself... released the tension... ripples of light running over bare skin and connecting them. Kano shouted out again, throwing his head back into Raiden's shoulder. The smell of singed skin and burnt hair.

“Son of a bitch... you fucking son of a bitch...” Kano slumped against Raiden. His arms twitched, his inorganic eye gone dark.

Raiden loosened his grip on Kano. He let him slowly ease himself onto his stomach. Kano hurled out more curses as Raiden slipped free from him. Raiden stared down at him, stared down at himself. His dick, hard and coated in semen... Kano muttering on the ground... Raiden's release trickling out of him. Raiden sighed and sat back on his legs. He watched the rain.

“This why you were so quick to say yes? This what you wanted all along?”

Raiden stared at Kano, shuffling over to him with a too crooked smile on his face.

He ignored him and focused on the thump of a bamboo fountain past the alcove. He considered Kano's words. He let them drift away from his mind.

“You will not speak a word of this... to anyone.” Raiden rose on his knees.

Kano laughed, his laughter interrupted by a long satisfied sigh “We'll see about that...”

Raiden returned his laughter, amused by his words. He reached a hand out and grasped an ear. He pulled Kano close, directing him towards his half hard dick. A spark of electricity, Kano narrowed his eye, a faint smirk on his lips. Kano opened his mouth. Raiden pushed him further down on his dick with a hand on the back of his head. Kano grunted and shut his eye, his other flickering back on. Raiden shut his eyes and focused on the sensation. He would keep Kano busy. He had found the way to keep him silent.


End file.
